Au delà des mots
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Nouvellement nommée Généralissime, Olivia Armstrong décide d'abroger une certaine loi. Comment Roy Mustang et son fidèle Lieutenant vont-ils réagir ?


**Titre : Au delà des mots**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

 **Personnages : Riza, Roy, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery...**

 **Résumé : Nouvellement nommée Généralissime, Olivia Armstrong décide d'abroger une certaine loi. Comment Roy Mustang et son fidèle Lieutenant vont-ils réagir ?**

 **Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler Aucun**

 **Note : J'ai écrit cet os pour le plaisir. Honnêtement, je les vois sincèrement réagir ainsi si cette loi était abrogée. Bref, bonne lecture à vous et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 **Au delà des mots**

* * *

Si vous aviez demandé au Général Roy Mustang comment se passait sa journée il y a cinq minutes, il vous aurait certainement répondu qu'elle était mortellement ennuyeuse. Mais ça c'était il y a cinq minutes.

Contrairement à toutes ses attentes, cette réunion avec le Généralissime et les autres Généraux se révélait plus intéressante que prévu, bien plus intéressante.

« L'annulation sera prononcée aujourd'hui à dix-neuf heures, déclara fermement Olivia Armstrong, nouvelle généralissime. Des objections ? »

Un silence lourd de sens lui répondit.

« Bien, continuons... »

Seulement, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne semblait pas atteindre Roy. Il prit un visage sérieux, mais son esprit était bien loin.

Enfin, enfin ! Le moment qu'il avait tant attendu aller arriver ! Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, mais c'était comme si il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Pourtant, il connaissait ses objectifs et les atteignait d'ailleurs peu à peu. Certes, il n'était pas Généralissime, mais maintenant que le sommet de la pyramide n'était plus corrompu et que les actions d'Olivia lui convenaient, il n'était plus pressé. Le pays se relevait petit à petit. Lui aussi. Et cette nouvelle lui tombait dessus.

Il y réfléchît pendant toute la réunion, bien qu'il n'ait qu'une seule chose en tête.

Maintenant que cette loi était annulée, qu'il pouvait combiner son objectif et son rêve, pourquoi se priver ?

Il avait quand même quelques scrupules. Il les balaya rapidement. Dix-neuf heures. À dix-neuf heures, tout serait fini. Ou plutôt, tout pourrait enfin commencer.

Il n'arrivait pas à anticiper ses actions. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il sentait venir le trop plein d'émotions.

Le Flame Alchemist prit son mal en patience et fit au moins acte de présence pour la fin de la réunion.

« Général Mustang », rappela Olivia alors que tous sortaient.

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna à demi vers elle. Elle darda sur lui un regard de mise en garde.

« N'en faites pas trop, Général. »

Sa voix était ferme, mais pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Il l'entendit distinctement pourtant.

« Bien Généralissime. »

Il fut surpris de voir un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres d'Olivia avant qu'elle ne reprenne son air sérieux habituel. Ils se saluèrent et Roy sortit, la tête à l'envers.

L'avait-elle fait pour eux ? C'était tellement étrange.

Il regagna son bureau et fut surpris de voir un bazar sans nom y régner. Son Lieutenant était absent bien sûr.

« Que se passe-t-il, Messieurs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, couvrant les bruits ambiants.

\- Vous devez être au courant de la nouvelle, Général, fit Havoc, une cigarette à la bouche. La loi sur les relations entre militaires va être abrogée.

\- En effet, répondit-il simplement, est-ce que cela mérite autant d'agitation ? Vous avez des dossiers à finir, je crois. D'ailleurs où est le Lieutenant ? »

Il aurait dû se douter que la nouvelle ferait vite le tour du Quartier Général.

« Aucune idée. Nous étions tous en salle de pause quand le Lieutenant Ross est venue nous informer de la nouvelle. Elle a dû partir vérifier d'elle-même, je suppose », répondit Havoc.

Roy acquiesça et garda un air fermé.

« Alors remettez-vous au travail qu'on ne l'entende pas crier à son retour. »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers son bureau et ferma la porte. Il jeta un oeil à l'horloge. Il était onze heures. Il lui restait huit heures. Huit heures pour finir tous ces maudits dossiers et s'avancer au maximum.

Faisable, se dit-il pour lui-même. Aussitôt et avec une énergie étrange et pour le moins surprenante, il commença à travailler.

Son Lieutenant revint peu de temps après et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Bien sûr, elle venait s'assurer qu'il travaillait. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et lui ne releva pas la tête de son rapport, concentré.

Une tasse de café se posa sur un coin de son bureau et elle sortit aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée. Elle sentait une douce mélodie ronronner dans son corps. Roy Mustang qui faisait ses dossiers de lui-même. Cela tenait presque du miracle.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et entreprit de faire de même. Elle revenait tout juste du stand de tirs où elle avait eu besoin d'évacuer son trop plein d'émotions. À présent, elle allait bien.

Il sourit lorsqu'elle referma la porte de son bureau et regarda la tasse chaude. Il but une gorgée tranquillement. La poudre. Elle sentait la poudre. Donc elle revenait du stand de tirs. Cette idée lui plut.

Le temps passa étrangement en ce vendredi. Il était à la fois trop rapide au vu du grand nombre de dossiers à renvoyer et bien trop long au vu de l'horloge qui n'arrivait toujours pas à dix-neuf heures.

Il ne fit pas de pause à midi et son fidèle Lieutenant lui apporta un plateau repas et un second café.

Il la remercia et lui indiqua la pile de dossiers finis. Il aima le sourire qu'elle lui adressa.

La seconde suivante, elle disparaissait du bureau avec les maudits papiers, le laissant seul.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait faim. Il mangea en dix minutes et reprit le dossier qu'il étudiait. Ce serait-il engagé s'il avait su combien de paperasse il aurait à faire ? Il en doutait.

À l'instar de son Général, Riza mangea sur un coin de son bureau. Le reste de l'équipe avait rejoint la cafétéria. Ils trouvaient d'ailleurs leur attitude étrange. Riza se concentrait sur son travail, mais ne les avait pas repris de la matinée. Ils avaient bien dévié un peu de leur dossier et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne les avait pas menacés non plus. Le Général restait le plus surprenant. Il n'avait pas arrêté. Il ne sortait plus de son bureau et à en juger par l'air de Riza, il travaillait.

Le soleil se couchait progressivement au loin et Fuery revint au présent. Il se demandait ce qui allait changer avec cette abrogation. Tout le QG ne parlait que de ça. Lui ne voyait pas pourquoi ils s'emballaient autant.

Il s'interrogeait également sur l'intervention du Généralissime. Elle faisait réunir tout le personnel à dix-neuf heures précises. Que voulait-elle leur dire de plus ?

Havoc écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de lui et repoussa une liasse de documents. Et un de plus de fini ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Et cette journée qui n'avançait pas.

Il commençait presque à avoir pitié de son Général. Il ne semblait pas être sorti de l'après-midi et il était déjà dix-huit heures. Plus qu'une heure, après il pourrait partir.

Falman fronça les sourcils face à ce qu'il lisait et en fit part à Breda à ses côtés. Ils firent quelques corrections ensemble tandis que Riza s'étirait.

Elle était restée trop longtemps assise. Ses dossiers étaient finis à présent et elle s'avançait sur ce qu'elle pouvait. Par contre, elle en connaissait un qui devait être au bout de sa vie.

Elle se leva sans un mot et sortit. La salle de pause était déserte. Elle prépara un plateau avec six tasses de café dessus.

Elle déposa le tout sur son bureau.

« Servez-vous Messieurs », fit-elle, prenant une tasse avec elle.

Ils la remercièrent tandis qu'elle entrait dans le bureau du Général.

Roy Mustang était toujours à son bureau, un document à la main.

« Vous devriez faire une pause, Général », conseilla la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et croisa son regard. Riza frémit. Il était sérieux, très sérieux. Elle commençait à appréhender. Il se radoucit et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Il me reste du travail. »

Il s'y remit aussitôt et elle resta un instant à l'observer.

« Je vous attends », murmura-t-elle avant de sortir.

Il releva la tête face à la porte close. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il lui restait moins d'une heure et trois dossiers.

Faisable.

* * *

« Général ! appela Havoc. Nous y allons. Vous venez ?

\- Encore une seconde, marmonna l'alchimiste. Partez devant je vous rejoins. »

Havoc obtempéra et l'équipe quitta le bureau. Les minutes s'engrenaient.

« Avez-vous l'intention d'y aller ? finit par questionner Riza, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. »

Elle opina, les bras croisés.

« Vous me rejoignez ?

\- Je suis sur vos pas. »

Elle débarrassa son bureau de la dernière pile de dossiers et resta une demi-seconde contemplative face à la surface plane et vide de tous documents. Il ne lui restait que celui qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour une dernière relecture.

Il eut un petit rire et elle se sentit rougir face à son sourire charmeur.

Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Il était dix-huit heures cinquante. Il ne restait plus qu'à poser les dossier sur le chariot des archives. Elle prit ses affaires, les dossiers sous le bras et s'y dirigea.

Tous étaient déjà dans la grande salle lorsqu'elle arriva. Il n'y avait plus de place. Son équipe était installée tout devant et n'avait pas pu leur garder de sièges visiblement. Tant pis.

Elle resta près de la porte, tout derrière. Les bras croisés, elle s'adossa sur le mur.

Olivia faisait déjà face à la foule. Elle allait commencer son discours quand une présence se glissa aux côtés de Riza. La salle fut assombrie et elle n'eut pas le temps de voir un sourire étirer les lèvres de Mustang.

« Bonsoir ! Je vous ai réuni ce soir pour parler de l'abrogation sur la fameuse loi concernant les relations entre militaires. Je veux en effet vous détailler les raisons de cette abrogation et vous invitez bien sûr à la modération. Tout d'abord... »

Tous furent très attentifs. Tous et en particulier Roy Mustang et son fidèle Lieutenant.

Son discours dura un bon quart d'heure et ils eurent les informations qu'ils voulaient. Les relations étaient admises et bien sûr, le protocole restait de rigueur donc lors des temps de travail. Aucune familiarité n'était acceptée, logique. Ce qu'ils faisaient hors des temps de travail et hors du QG ne les concernait plus.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre et Roy se souvint des paroles d'Olivia. _N'en faites pas trop_.

Très bien.

« Venez, Lieutenant », dit-il simplement.

Ils sortirent tous deux et Roy l'attendit. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent vers l'entrée du Quartier Général. Ils passèrent devant le panneau annonçant l'abrogation de la loi. Mathilde, la secrétaire, devait être la seule restée à son poste le temps de l'intervention d'Olivia. Elle les regarda passer, un peu surprise et leur souhaita un bon week-end. Ils répondirent poliment et avancèrent sans se retourner vers le portail.

Roy n'habitait pas loin et elle se laissa mener. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle s'en fichait. Peu lui importait à présent. Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient en les voyant ensemble, ça ne leur retomberait pas dessus. Ça n'entraverait pas leur objectif.

Elle-même se sentait comme déconnectée de son corps. Cette journée était surréaliste. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Soudain, elle passa son bras sous celui de Roy, juste pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien là, à côté de lui. Il eut un petit air surpris et lui sourit.

Son sourire était si tendre. Il marchait d'un pas décidé et c'était tellement grisant de le suivre. D'être là, avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Roy alluma les lumières et elle pénétra dans son appartement. Elle connaissait déjà les lieux, étant déjà venue quelques rares fois. Il la débarrassa de son manteau et la dirigea vers le canapé. D'un claquement de doigts, le feu ronronna dans sa cheminée.

« Attends-moi une seconde », souffla-t-il avant de disparaître.

Elle rougit sous le tutoiement.

Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà faite trop attendre et s'en voulait. Dans sa chambre, il fonça vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et récupéra le petit écrin qui y était caché. Cela faisait dix ans à présent qu'il était en sa possession. Dix ans qu'il l'avait. Il s'était promis de lui offrir un jour. Il savait qu'il aurait dû attendre d'être Généralissime pour changer cette loi, mais ce jour était arrivé plus tôt que prévu.

Il revint dans le salon et s'immobilisa devant elle. Les mots lui manquèrent alors. Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Riza ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant la boîte dans ses mains.

« Riza... je ne sais même pas quoi te dire... je... pardon. Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre. Pardon de t'avoir embarquée dans cette vie infernale. Je ne mérite pas ta loyauté, le bonheur que tu m'apportes. Je ne te mérite pas Riza et tu ne mérites pas la vie que je t'offre. »

Il inspira, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

« Je pourrais te dire que je t'aime... ce sont les mots qui se rapprochent le plus de ce que je ressens pour toi, mais ils sont tellement faibles ! »

Il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et Riza se souvint de respirer à cet instant.

« Roy... » souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Il leva une main et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ça va, Riza. Tout va bien. Je ne peux pas exprimer ce que je ressens. Tu es... tu es la raison pour laquelle je me lève chaque matin. Celle qui me guide, me rassure, me protège. Je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps si tu n'étais pas à mes cotés à chaque fois que je me retourne. Riza... tu es la raison pour laquelle je veux changer ce pays et le rendre meilleur. Égoïstement, je veux que tu puisses y vivre en sécurité, que tu y vives heureuse. Oh il y a d'autres raisons que nous connaissons bien, mais tout ne me ramène qu'à toi. »

Il appuya sa tête sur ses genoux, essoufflé.

« Tu es... tu es ma vie, Riza. »

Il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Riza. Elle restait immobile. Spectatrice.

« Je suis assez égoïste encore pour oser espérer que tu acceptes de m'épouser. »

Elle retint son souffle tandis que les larmes augmentaient.

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Je sais que tu m'as déjà donné toute vie et qu'il n'y a que peu de choses que je n'ai pas de toi. Cependant, je veux tout, Riza. Absolument tout de toi. Je veux que tu restes mon Lieutenant, mon bras droit, ma lumière quand je me perds. Et je veux aussi que tu sois ma femme, mon amante, la mère de mes enfants. Je veux que tu sois ma partenaire dans tous les sens du terme. Je te veux tout entière Riza », murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, les électrisant. Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Roy pouvait sentir le goût de ses larmes. Il rompit le baiser et une main se glissa dans ses cheveux en le retenant.

« Non, non, je t'en prie », souffla-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et l'embrasser à nouveau. La passion les guida bientôt et ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire avec des mots, il lui montra.

Bien vite, il n'y eut plus de Lieutenant, ni de Général. Juste Roy et Riza, nus l'un contre l'autre, comme ça aurait dû l'être depuis le début.

Ils tentèrent de se maîtriser, mais chaque contact les rendait fous. Ils voulaient que ce soit parfait et ce fut parfait d'imperfections. Il y eut des murmures amoureux, des rires, des gémissements, beaucoup de passion et des années de frustration assouvies.

Essoufflés, ils étaient nus sur le canapé. Roy en dessous et Riza blottit contre lui. Elle écoutait son coeur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il caressait son dos d'une main amoureuse.

L'écrin était abandonné sur la table basse.

« Riza...

\- Roy ? »

Ils aimaient leur prénom dans la bouche de l'autre.

Elle releva la tête, s'appuyant sur son torse. Ses cheveux retombaient en boucles blondes autour d'elle et il la trouvait tellement belle.

« Alors ? »

Elle fit tout de suite le lien et rit. Un peu surpris, il accueillit néanmoins ce son délicieux.

« Roy, répéta-t-elle. Tu as déjà tout de moi. Tu es ma raison de vivre », souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle déposa ses lèvres gonflées de l'avoir trop embrassé sur les siennes. Leur baiser s'approfondit et les mains de Roy repartirent à la conquête de son corps.

Plus tard, Riza se souviendrait de Black Hayate et Roy de l'écrin toujours sur la table basse. Mais ça, ce serait bien plus tard.


End file.
